DOWNPOUR vkook
by pinkpurple05
Summary: Hujan…. Rezeki dari tuhan yang diturunkan melalui malaikat yang selalu taat beribadah padanya. Hujan…. Yang dapat memberi kebahagiaan dan menutupi kesedihan Hujan…. Suatu hal yang kusukai, suatu hal yang membuatku bertemu dengan sebuah kebahagiaan. Hujan… Yang mempertemukanku dengan dia, kebahagianku yang selalu kucari. taekook vkook


Hujan….

Rezeki dari tuhan yang diturunkan melalui malaikat yang selalu taat beribadah padanya.

Hujan….

Yang dapat memberi kebahagiaan dan menutupi kesedihan

Hujan….

Suatu hal yang kusukai, suatu hal yang membuatku bertemu dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Hujan…

Yang mempertemukanku dengan dia, kebahagianku yang selalu kucari.

 _When this rain falls on my head_

 _I'll get all wet, even my heart_

 _Stay with me, I still can't be_

 _In the rain alone without you_

Aku bertemu dengannmu pertama kali saat aku meneduh di halte bus dan pada saat itu hujan deras. kau datang bersama temanmu dan tertawa. Tawamu sangat indah menghantarkan kehangatan pada tubuhku dan hatiku yang basah ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi saat melihat tawa dan senyummu ,aku menginginkan senyum itu selalu berada di bibirmu. Kau menatapku dan tersenyum, aku hanya terpaku melihat senyum itu. Aku menginginkan senyum itu hanya untukku, bodohnya diriku, kau mengenal ku saja tidak.

Keesokannya aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku dan dirimu satu sekolah. Kau tahu perasaanku? Aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. Saat itu aku mengetahui namamu, kau sangat terkenal ternyata. parasmu yang tampan dan kepintaranmu membuat dirimu banyak dikenal oleh orang – orang disekolah. Ternyata kau sosok yang sangat ramah. Dan kau bernama Kim Taehyung, kau berada di tahun terakhir dan aku di tahun pertama. Aku melihatnya hari ini di kantin sekolah dan saat aku berpapasan denganmu kau tersenyum lagi padaku, dan mengatakan "Kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak menyangka kita satu sekolah." Dan kau berlalu meninggalkan debaran pada dadaku. Hari ini hujan kembali seperti biasanya dan aku melihatmu bersama dengan temanmu sudah berteduh, aku berlari dan sebagian dari tubuhku basah terkena air hujan, dan aku menyukai bagaimana tetes hujan menimpaku. Aku menunggu bus, tetapi ternyata rumah ku dan kau tidak searah dan bus yang kau ingin tumpangi sudah datang, sebelum kau menaiki bus kau mendatangi ku dan memberi jaketmu padaku, aku hanya terpaku saat kau memberikannya dan setelah itu kau menaiki busnya bersama Park Jimin temanmu. "Kau basah kuyup, aku yakin kau kedinginnan, pakai jaketku, ini akan menghangatkanmu, aku duluan, semoga kau tidak akan sakit."

 _I'm still young, I'm still a bit scared_

 _Though I know it'll stop soon_

 _I'm looking for you_

Keesokannya kau mendatangi ku dengan senyumu dan meminta nomorku, aku memberikannya. Aku terjatuh oleh pesonamu, orang – orang berkata padaku bahwa aku jangan sampai terjatuh dengan pesonamu. Bagaimana bisa aku membantah mereka? Bahkan aku sudah terperosok pesonamu saat kali pertama aku bertemu denganmu. Aku memang lebih muda darimu dan aku sedikit takut, walau banyak temanku yang bilang ini akan segera berhenti, bagaimana bisa akan berhenti jika aku selalu mencari dirimu? Aku yang selalu pulang melewati koridor kelasmu berharap kau akan melihatku tapi ternyata itu hal yang sia – sia, sampai suatu hari kau melihatku dan mengajakku berjalan bersama ke halte. Aku menuruti mu dan kau memang seseorang yang sangat hangat, dan itu membuatku semakin menyukaimu.

 _Will it stop now?_

 _These raindrops, these tears?_

 _I don't want to_

 _Get wet with rain_

 _And tremble with cold_

 _Some day, the cold rain_

 _Will become warm tears_

 _And fall down, it's alright_

 _It's just a passing downpour_

Semakin hari kita semakin dekat, kau selalu mendatangi rumahku pada hari libur. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau dekat dengan ibuku. Aku sangat bahagia karena kau selalu mencoba mendekatkan dirimu pada ku dan ibuku. Aku sangat bahagia bahwa kau sangat mengenal diriku dan aku sangat bahagia bahwa kau tidak pernah tahu kesedihanku, tapi itu semua berubah Karena kau yang mendatangiku. Kau mendatangiku tidak sesuai hari biasanya, kau melihatnya semua, bagaimana ibuku, ayahku dan diriku. Kau melihatku saat aku menjadi lemah. Saat itu hujan deras sedang berlangsung dan terjadi pertengkaran pada keluargaku yang selalu terjadi pada hari yang sama. Ayahku yang selalu mabuk dan meminta uang pada ibuku hanya karena ia ingin berjudi, dan aku yang selalu melarangnya mengambil uang ibuku. Ibuku wanita yang sangat aku cintai ditampar olehnya dan aku sosok yang penakut ini hanya bisa melindungi wanita yang kucintai sebisaku. Aku menjadi tameng untuk ibuku semampuku tetapi kenyataannya bahwa aku sosok yang lemah, aku diseret keluar oleh dirinya dan dilemparkan kehalaman rumah dan dia mengunci ibuku di dalam kamar dan dia langsung pergi sesaat dia melemparku. Kau melihatnya saat diriku dilempar dan meraung keras, kau merengkuhku yang menggigil Karena hujan ini, dan hujan deras ini merupakan hal yang kubenci, tetapi kau menenangkanku dan mempererat pelukanmu. "Berhentilah menangis, kau tau, suatu hari hujan yang begitu dingin akan menjadi air mata yang hangat, akan mengalir turun seiring kebahagiaan yang akan datang pada dirimu, tak masalah ini hanya hujan deras yang lewat dan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan"

 _It's just a passing downpour_

 _It's how I feel_

 _After I met you_

 _I haven't lost the happy memories to the rain_

Kau benar bahwa kejadian hari itu hanya hujan deras yang lewat. Perasaan ku setelah hari itu, aku bahagia. Karena kau yang selalu ada disampingku dan mengatakan akan selalu berada di sisiku. Kau memberikan padaku kenangan yang bahagia. Kau selalu menghiburku dan ibuku, kau melewatkan banyak hal bersama, bahkan kau selalu memberikan senyummu hanya padaku. Dan hari ini kau menambahkan kenangan yang indah untukku dengan memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tau perasaanku? Bahagia sangat. Aku tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini, aku bahagia, dan akan selalu bahagia, karena apa? Karena kau selalu berada didekatku dan aku taka kan kalah dari hujan deras.

 _Will it stop now?_

 _These raindrops, these tears?_

 _I don't want to_

 _Get wet with rain_

 _And tremble with cold_

 _Some day, the cold rain_

 _Will become warm tears_

 _And fall down, it's alright_

 _It's just a passing downpour_

Kau berkata bahwa hujan deras akan mendatangkan kebahagiaan padaku? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin kebahagian itu hanya sesaat. Kau memintaku untuk menemuimu di taman karena kau ingin membicarakan suatu hal padaku. Kau tahu perasaanku saat kau memintaku? Perasaanku menjadi satu, aku bahagia, gelisah, dan sedih. Aku berpikir bahwa tidak akan menemuimu tetapi kau kebahagiaanku dan aku melihatmu disana berdiri dengan tampannya sembari melihat arloji. Aku mendatangi mu dan kau tersenyum padaku, saat aku berdiri dihadapanmu saat itu juga hujan deras menimpa kita. Orang yang lain berlarian untuk mencari tempat meneduh, tapi bagaimana bisa, kita hanya berdiam diri dan saling menatap. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat hujan itu menimpa kita? Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengatakan yang sangat menyakitiku, aku sakit melihat dirimu, bagaimana bisa aku merasakan kesakitan padahal kau belum berbicara sedikitpun.

 _I'm getting all wet right now_

 _I don't even have the strength to open an umbrella_

 _But we know_

 _Let me just cry for a moment_

 _As I lean on the rain_

 _So you won't see our sad tears_

 _Now goodbye_

Dan bahkan aku tidak membuka payung yang ku bawa, aku tidak kuat hanya untuk membuka payung. Kau bahkan belum berbicara sedikitpun dan hanya tersenyum, aku membalas senyum mu dan ku pastikan kau tidak melihat airmataku. Kita sudah terlalu basah untuk mencari tempat berteduh, dan akhirnya kau berbicara kepadaku. " Ayo kita berpisah" kau mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah aku perikarakan akan keluar dari mulutmu. Perasaan ku sangat kacau saat mendengar hal itu dan bodohnya aku mengiyakan perkataanmu. "sekarang, kita ucapkan selamat tinggal". Dan kau meninggalkan ku setelah berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan ku seperti ini? Kau kebahagiaanku bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan hanya bisa menangis di taman ini dan hujan deras ini yang menemaniku. Apa kau tau? Aku kalah, aku kalah oleh hujan deras ini, bahkan hujan deras ini yang menemaniku menangis bukan dirimu. Kau berjanji akan menemaniku, bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku? aku menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan tanpamu. Yang kuinginkan adalah sebuah kebahagiaan sehabis hujan deras, tetapi kau meninggalkanku. jika seperti itu aku berharap setelah hujan deras ini kau akan menemuiku lagi dan kita akan tertawa lagi bersama dan selamanya. Aku akan menantikan hari itu datang. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan datang untuk merengkuhku. Akan kutunggu Kim Taehyung.

 _When the rain stops_

 _Let's meet again_

 _We will smile again and be together_

 **EPILOGUE**

 _Ditemukan seorang remaja berjenis kelamin laki – laki_ bernama _Jeon Jungkook_ _, meninggal di taman pada pukul 22.00 kst dari saksi yang melihat bahwa remaja itu sudah berada di taman sekitar dari pukul 17.00 kst saat hujan deras dan hanya menunduk dan tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun. Keluarga yang bersangkutan sudah datang dan mengaku bahwa mereka kedua orang tuanya, mereka menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan anak mereka dengan baik. Remaja laki – laki itu meninggal karena kedinginan, terlalu lama berada dibawah hujan deras dengan keadaan tubuh yang sedang tidak sehat._


End file.
